1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a part of an adjustment assembly, and more particularly to an adjustment assembly for a satellite antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional adjustment assemblies for a satellite antenna are available in various forms. The conventional adjustment assemblies are used to adjust a latitudinal or longitudinal angle for a satellite antenna to receive signals transmitted from a satellite. The inventor has been devoted to provide a new and different type of an adjustment assembly for a satellite antenna for improved more choice, and address user requirements.